Nicotine
by Konker Hyde
Summary: What happens in Detention, stays in detention. Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross Fan Fiction.


"Come on Urie, you fight like a fucking girl!" Ryan shouted as he took the small boy down to the ground, "Yeah and you look like one!" He shouted back as he kicked him. Ryan got up and grabbed his hair and punched him in the gut, Brendon clenched his stomach then looked back and kneed him the balls. "Shit.." Ryan whispered as he went down, Brendon kicked him in the back more. "Ok you two go to the office!" A teacher yelled pulling them off each other. They went to the office, "Look what you fucking did Urie, now I'm getting a fucking detention." Ryan hissed. "I did? You fucking started it!" Brendon hissed back. "You two, in my office now." The principal yelled. Ryan rolled his eyes at Brendon as they went in and sat down. The principal saw them at least 5 times a week from their fighting, "Ok..this has been 4 times and the day hasn't ended yet. That's a new record, now tell me who started it." asked. "He did, he threw the first punch first." Brendon said. "Bullshit!" Ryan yelled. "Ryan.." warned. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat back, "Ok finish Brendon." He said. "Ok, i was walking to class, and he attacked me out of no where." He said. nodded his head, "Ok, your turn Ryan." "Well, _I_ was walking to class, and _he_ attacked me." "Ok, you guys have the same story. I don't know who started it, but you two need to stop this. What ever happened between you two is beyond me. Now fix it." He demanded. "Not my fault he's a asshole!" Ryan hissed. "That's it I'm fucking done." Brendon yelled and got up and walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Brendon.." sighed, "Ryan..get Brendon." He demanded. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. "Hey shithead stop." He yelled, Brendon turned around, "What the fuck do you want asshole?" He hissed. "He wants you to come back." Ryan said. "News flash dickhead I'm not coming back." "Do you have to be such a bitch Urie?" Ryan hissed. "That's it!" Brendon said and attacked the boy, "Fuck you!" Ryan yelled and kicked him. Ryan got up and kicked with force into Brendon's back, "Oh my god, can you guys stop fighting for one second?!" yelled and pulled them apart. "He fucking started it!" Brendon hissed. "Yeah fucking right asshole." Ryan lashed out. grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them back to his office and sat them down, "I don't even know if i should take you guys away from school or just give you a detention. You'll think that's a vacation, and you'll never learn. So I'm left with one other decision then." He started to say, "I'm giving you a 3 hour detention everyday after school." He finished. "What?! No sir..please don't put me in a room with this big mouth asshole." Brendon hissed. "Ryan..yes i am." He said. "No i have work.." Ryan pointed out. "I know Ryan..but i guess you'll have to change your job time." He said. "Now get back to class you two. No trying to kill each other on the way. You'll start the detentions tomorrow since it's Tuesday." He smiled. The boys rolled their eyes and walked out, "Look what you fucking did you dickhead." Ryan hissed. "I did? Are you fucking kidding me? You pushed me first." Brendon argued. "Awe little Mormon boy going to cry?" Ryan laughed. "At least i don't have a alcoholic as a fucking father." Brendon pointed out. Ryan had enough, he lashed out and grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him onto a locker slamming his head against it. "Awe did i hit a nerve Ross?" Brendon smirked. "Shut the fuck up!" Ryan hissed and punched him in the mouth. "Boys.." warned. Ryan let go of Brendon and headed to class, "Brendon.." He also warned. Brendon rolled his eyes and punched the locker, then he also headed to class.

They had only 1 class not together, they always trip each other as they walked passed each other. Ryan has a girlfriend named Keltie, shes a cheerleader and also a huge slut, she cheats on him every chance she gets, Brendon on the other hand is single and also gay secretly, he never told anyone, well he only told one person though, and that's his best friend Spencer Smith, he has 2 other friends named Jon and Pete. Ryan has many friends, even ones he can't even stand, but he still hangs out with them. "Hey baby." Keltie came over to Ryan and kissed him. "Hey babe." He smiled, "So are we going to hang out today?" She asked. "Can't, i have to figure out some stuff for work..i don't know about tomorrow, i have detention cause of that dickhead Urie." He told her. She felt happy when he couldn't hang out, meaning she could fuck anyone when he's gone. "I'll miss you." She lied. "I'll miss you also." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He turned around to eat and she turned her head and winked at a football player that she has been fooling around with for 2 weeks now. He nodded and smiled, "Well I'm gonna go, i hope you work things out with your boss." She smiled. "I love you" She lied. "Love you too." He smiled and she walked away. He sighed and finished his food.

"Can i have your bread stick?" Spencer asked. "Sure." Brendon handed it to him. "I still can't fucking believe i have to sit in a room with that arrogant asshole Ross" Brendon complained. "I know, i feel bad for you." Spencer said. "I fucking hate him." Brendon said as he stuffed his face with noodles. "Hey at least your not dating someone that constantly cheats on you like he is." Pete pointed out. "Yeah i actually some what feel bad for him." Jon said as he ate his bread stick. "I think he fucking deserves it." Brendon said coldly. They nodded their head in agreement. "Ok who wants the last of my food before i throw it away?" Brendon asked. Spencer grabbed the rest of his noodles and no one else grabbed anything else. "Ok then." Brendon chuckled and got up. As he was walking he noticed he ran into someone on accident."I'm so sorr-" Brendon started to say but stopped when he looked up at the person. "Watch where your fucking going Ross." He hissed. "Hey you ran into me asshole." Ryan pointed out. "Fuck you." Brendon snapped. "Yeah no thank you, I'm no fag like you." Ryan smirked. "Yeah i bet, you'll love it if i fucked you." Brendon smirked back, what Brendon didn't notice was a blush that Ryan made, but Ryan walked away quickly before he did realize it. "Fucking prick.." Brendon whispered as he threw away his food, he walked back to his table and sat down. "Hey, look over there." Pete pointed to the hallway. "Isn't that Ryan's girlfriend?" Spencer asked. "Yup i told you she cheats on him." Pete said. "Damn i never knew she would do it around her him though." Spencer said. "Yeah, I'm surprise Ryan has no clue, everyone knows besides him." Jon said. "I wonder why she doesn't just dump him if she's going to cheat." Brendon pointed out. "Exactly, i guess it just helps her get friends, Ryan is the most popular-est guy in school." Pete said. "True." Spencer agreed.  
The bell rang, "Lets get to class." Spencer said. Brendon nodded since he had the class with him. "See you guys later." Pete smiled and walked away with Jon. Brendon and Spencer walked to class, "Hey shit face." Ryan smirked. "Shut the fuck up Ross." Brendon hissed. "What are you going to do about it? Drop your books?" Ryan smirked. "Wha-" Brendon fell to the ground making everyone laugh besides Spencer. His books went everywhere on the floor. "Why do you have to be such a ass Ross?" Spencer hissed. "Eat a pie and cry about it fat ass." Ryan said coldly. Spencer rolled his eyes and picked up Brendon's books and helped him up, "He really needs to jump out a window." Spencer said coldly. "I agree 100 percent Spence." Brendon said. They sat down beside each other in the back of the room. "What a couple of fags." Ryan laughed making everyone else too. "Shut the fuck up Ross, or I'll come over there." Brendon threaten. "And do what Urie? Try to fuck me? Sorry no thank you, you have the fat ass to get you off." Ryan smirked. "You'll love me to be inside you, don't you Ross?" Brendon started to get up. "Bren.." Spencer warned by pulling his sleeve. "Yeah listen to your boy toy Urie." Ryan laughed. "Thats it!" Brendon yelled and ran over to him. Ryan got up quickly, "Boys...sit down!" The teacher yelled as she walked in. Brendon rolled his eyes and walked back to Spencer, "Ok, sorry I'm late kids, i was talking to some teachers-" "Yeah trying to get_ lucky_." Ryan interrupted her. " ! Go to the office!" She yelled. "I rather go there than sitting here hearing a whore speak." He smirked. She got red, not in a blushing way, but a very pissed off way. "Ryan Ross. GO!" She yelled loader. "Yeah, yeah i heard you the first time." He said as he grabbed his bag, "Oh and don't try to get slutty around me, I'm taken." He laughed. As he walked out the door she slammed it shut. It scared some students.

Ryan went to the office. "Ryan, why are you here now? Did you get into a another fight with Brendon? Well i think you actually didn't since he's not with you. What happened?" asked. "I was just pointing out the truth." He said. "Oh god..be right back. You stay here." He said and got up. walked to Ryan's classroom, the teacher came out, "Yes ?" She asked sweetly. "Why did Ryan Ross come to my office?" He asked. She told him what he said, "I am so sorry Grace. You're nothing like that, i wonder what got into his head to make him angry." He wondered. "When i came in Brendon..Urie and him was going to fight, but i stopped them." She said. "Not again..i had a feeling Brendon was apart of it. Ok, i'll talk to Ryan and i'll tell him to apologize to you." He smiled. "Ok, thank you." She smiled and walked back into the classroom, he went back to his office. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, why did you call a whore and a slut?" He asked as he sat down. "I didn't mean it..i was just angry." He admitted. "Yeah i know, i heard you almost got into a fight with Brendon again." "Yeah, but you can' t yell at me, we didn't. Almost we did, but we didn't." Ryan pointed out. sighed in his hand, "It's basically the same thing Ryan. But I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that you insulted a teacher that you don't know. I want you to apologize to her." He said. Ryan nodded his head, "Can i go now?" He asked. "No, i want you to write a apology letter to her, then say your sorry with your mouth." He demanded as he handed the boy a piece of paper. The boy rolled his eyes as he took the paper, "Ok, sit outside my office then when your done, give it to me so i can read it. And if i don't like it, i want you to write it again." He told him. Ryan rolled his eyes and took the paper and a pencil, he walked out and sat in a desk that's outside the office. He sighed as he looked at the paper, he heard the office door open, it caught his attention. "Are you like stalking me or something fag?" He hissed at Brendon. "Only in your dreams, I'm only here to turn in a paper of the attendance you dickhead." Brendon said. "Fuck off." Ryan hissed. "Awe want me to?" Brendon smirked making Ryan roll his eyes. "I bet you'll love it." He smirked. "Not as much as you asshole. Now I'm leaving, unless you don't want me to dick face." He smirked. "Get the fuck away me." He hissed. "You're only saying that." He laughed and walked away. "I fucking hate him.." Ryan whispered as he started to write.  
Ryan got up and walked back into 's office. "You got done Ryan?" He asked. He nodded and handed him the paper and sat down. "Very good, I'm actually proud i didn't have to make you rewrite it." He smiled. "Ok, I'm walking down with you to make sure you do say your sorry." He said as he got us. They walked back to the classroom and he knocked, she opened the door and walked out, "Hello Ryan." She said. "Um, , I'm sorry what i said, i was just angry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Ryan said. She smiled, "I accept your apology Ryan, you got a letter?" She asked. He nodded and handed her it, "Ok, you may go in and take your seat." She smiled and he went in. She stayed out talking to . "Got into big shit huh Ryan?" One of Ryan's friends Patrick asked. "Yup." He said. "That sucks big time." He pointed out. "Yeah i know." Ryan said. The teacher came back in and started to talk again.

After school Ryan went straight to work, "Sally, could i change shifts?" He asked his boss. "Why?" She asked. "Because i got into some trouble at school and the princable told me that he's putting me into a 3 hour detention after school where my shift starts." He explained. She sighed, he had a feeling he was going to get fired pretty directly, "Please?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok Ryan. You're new shift starts at 8 and ends at 10." She said. "Why that time?" He asked. "Because nobody wants to buy sandwiches at 11 at night." She said as she wrote on a piece of paper. "Ok." He said. "When do i start?" He asked. "Tomorrow." She said. He nodded and walked out, "What did you talk to her about?" Hannah asked. "Your so nosy, you know that?" He chuckled as he got the trays out. "Yeah i know, so tell me." She smiled. "I asked to switch my shift time." He told her. "Why?" "Because i got into a fight and got in some deep shit." "Yeah i totally kicked his ass." Brendon said as he walked in. "Get the fuck out bitch." Ryan hissed. "I'm a customer, now make me a sandwich." He smirked. "You have to listen or you'll get fired." Hannah pointed out. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Don't fuck it up, like you do with everything." Brendon chuckled. Ryan wanted to punch him right there, but he resisted, he couldn't to get fired. He needed the money for the house his father trashes when he gets drunk. He walked to the back and made the sandwich. "Here." He said. "Thanks. Oh and Hannah nice shirt." Brendon smiled at her Frank Sinatra shirt. "Thanks." She smiled. "I'll see you at school retard." Brendon said as he left. "I fucking hate him." Ryan hissed. "He seems cool." She said. "Yeah to you, to me he's the worst person this planet, like if could die. I'll throw a party." He said coldly and harsh. "Damn, what happened between you two?" She asked. "We never got along." He told her as he made another customer a sandwich and handed him it. "Well i think you guys should." She said as she grabbed napkin to wipe her fingers. "I think we shouldn't. How can i deal with someone that annoying?" Ryan sighed and sat on the counter. "I have no clue, but you would get less in trouble if you do." "Good point, but i can't control myself sometimes, the only time i can is here. Other times i can't help to punch his teeth in." The boy pointed out as he looked down. "Customer." She said. Ryan got off the counter and took his order and made his order, he walked back to the counter and put the sandwich in a bag and gave it to the customer.

"What are we going to watch?" Brendon asked as Spencer made popcorn. Every Monday and Friday they always have a movie day type of thing, it's like a tradition to them since they were in middle school. "Um..does Jennifer's Body sound cool?" Pete asked. Brendon nodded as Spencer handed a bowl of popcorn, each of them shared a bowl to save Spencer's mother doing the dishes all the time, so they get out 2 bowls and 2 of them share a bowl. Most likely Brendon and Spencer shares while Jon and Pete shares. They watched the movie then afterwards another one. When it turns 8 at night Brendon goes home, "Want me to drive you home?" Spencer offers. "Nah, i can walk." Ryan smiles and gets on his shoes, he heads out the door and starts walking. "Hey fag!" He hears Ryan yelled for him. He stops, "What the fuck do you want Ross?" He hisses. "Oh, i just wanted to do this.." He started to say then punches the smaller boy in the gut, "Yeah, you say i fight like a girl.." He smirks and attacks him to the ground, Brendon gets on top of him and punches him in the face twice. Ryan punches back, Brendon loses his balance and falls, their faces was just inches apart. They stare into each others eyes for a couple of seconds, Ryan notices how Brendon's eyes were sorta..beautiful. Then Brendon feels him get hard against his leg, he chuckles, "Yeah and you call me gay." Ryan's eyes grew, "What?" He said as he pushed him off of him. "I guess your dick is quite happy with me basically on it." Brendon laughs. "Fuck you." "I bet you'll like that." Ryan strikes him in the face again, Brendon gets up and kicks him. This continues for a couple more minutes. "It's getting late, i don't want to get grounded." Brendon admits. "Afraid of your perfect Mormon parents? You're such a bitch Urie." Ryan hisses. "Fuck you. You're such a pussy." "At least i get some." Ryan smirks. "Yeah a pretty diseased one." Brendon smirked. "Fuck you." He hissed and punched him in the gut once more, making Brendon punch him the eye causing it throb up and turn red. "Brendon come in darling, you can talk to your friend later." Brendon's mother called him. "Enjoy that black eye dickhead. It's gonna look worse tomorrow." Brendon chuckled. "Go to your fucking precious mother asshole." Ryan hissed. "Oh and enjoy your drunken father's company." Brendon laughed. "Fuck off." Ryan hissed and walked away.

Ryan walked home embarrassed from what happened, he didn't mean to get hard. He looked into Brendon's eyes, he realized Brendon's actually really attractive, he starts to think wonder what he'll look like without his shirt off, or with out any clothes. After he thought of that he tries to snap out of it. He walks into his house, the alcohol smell hits him hard that he starts to cough. He looks around, his father is not around. Ryan happily sighs and walks to his room. He hates being near his father when he's drinking, and that's never since his father always drank, honestly he never saw his father sober, not even when he was little, his mother died when he was 4 from a car accident. He shuts his door and goes on his laptop, he checks out Skype and sees that Patrick on, he clicks on his name and he pops on the screen. "Hey man" Patrick smiles. "Hey, whats up?" He asks. "Nothing really, just sitting around. I'm so bored." He sighs. "Is your father is drinking?" Patrick asked. "When isn't he?" Ryan sighs. "True..at least he's not beating you that much." He points out. "Yeah because i make sure I'm not around him for him to." Ryan says. "That's good. I hate it when he does, i hate seeing marks on you." He smiles. "Wait, did you recently get a black eye?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, that douchebag Urie gave me one before i came home." Ryan admits. "Damn, why you two fight about this time?" He asks. "Same old, plus he basically called my girlfriend a slut." "Dude..i know you might not believe me but she is." Patrick says lightly. "Yeah i know..she's been cheating on me also." "Wait you know?" He asked. "Yeah, i catch her making out with a football player behind the school a couple times." "Than why the fuck are you still with her?" Patrick asked. "I don't know really, mainly for the sex." He admits. "Yeah with a chick that could have many STDs man, that's not cool." He told him. "True, i might dump her tomorrow, I'm not looking forward to any diseases." Ryan chuckled. "How do you know if you do now?" "Want to go to the hospital to check? I honestly don't have any man." "Well I'm curious and pretty worried so lets go, i'll drive down there to pick you up." Patrick said and gets off. Ryan sighs and gets his shoes on, he opens his window and climbs out, not risking a beating from his father if he goes through the living room to the front door. He gets down to the ground and pulls out a cigarette, he puts it in between his lips and lights it. "Get in!" Patrick yells. Ryan nods, he throws the cigarette on the ground and runs to the car and hops in, "Ready?" He asks, Ryan nods and Patrick hits the pedal and the car goes fast. The roof comes off and the Vegas air hits his face, his hair goes everywhere since it's really long. "Woo!" Ryan yells while putting his arms up like he's on a roller coaster. They laugh as they drove, to Ryan anything is way better than being home. As they finally get to hospital they get out of the car, "Ok ready to see if that whore diseased you?" Patrick chuckled. "Yeah, so help me if she did. Don't mind if she disappears somehow." Ryan warned. "My story is i never knew a Keltie." Patrick laughed. They walked into the hospital and the doctor checked him out and did some tests on him, "You nervous?" Patrick asks. "A little." Ryan admits. Patrick puts his arm over him and gives him a half hug, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Patrick smiled, Ryan nods his head. "Hello , i got your tests back. And well.." The doctor pauses, Ryan starts to panic a little. "Your a lucky one, George." "Um, Ryan." Ryan interrupts. "Sorry, Ryan your a lucky one, your tests came up negative meaning you have no STDS, or anything else. Just now on be careful, so you don't have to come back." The doctor smiles and walks out of the room. "See i told you you'll be fine!" Patrick said and hugs him. "Now I'm definitely dumping her now, just in case she gets one later in time." Ryan smiled and so does Patrick. "Good choice." Patrick smiled. "Want to stay the night Ry?" He offers. "Yeah, i have to sneak back through my window and get my school bag and everything." Ryan said. "Ok, lets go then." He said.

They left and went back to Ryan's house, Ryan climbs up to his window and climbs in. He went to his door and locked it so his dad wouldn't know he's gone, like he'll know anyway, but just in case. He walked back to his dresser and picked out clothes for school and puts it in his school bag and grabbed his books. "Patrick, catch." He whisper/yelled to him. He nods and holds out his hands, Ryan drops the bag to him and he catches it. Ryan climbs out and closes it a little and drops down. "Nice." Patrick says and they walk to his car. They hop in and start driving fast, the warm Vegas air hitting them. They drive around the town before going to Patrick's house. "Want to get some pizza?" Patrick asks. "Fuck yes." Ryan laughs. Patrick nods and goes to a pizza shop. They get out and go in, "How may i help you?" A lady in front a desk, "A large cheese pizza please." Patrick smiles as he puts his money on the counter. "Take in or take out?" She asks. "Out." He answers. She smiles and goes in the back, they sit down at one of the tables as they wait. After 20 minutes the lady comes back out, "Here you go, enjoy." She smiles and Patrick takes the pizza and they leave.  
They got to Patrick's and go in, his parents were asleep since it was midnight, they go to his room and Patrick sits the pizza on his bed. "Ok, do you have any homework?" Patrick asks. "Nope, i finished it in study hall." "You always finish your homework." Patrick chuckled. "Yeah i know, what about you?" "Not even close, I'm gonna work on it, so where you going to sleep?" He asks. "Where i always do." He chuckled as he took some of Patrick's pillows and a blanket on the floor and curled in them. "You're going to sleep now?" Patrick asked. "Yeah. I'm tired as hell." Ryan said and lays his head down. "Ahh ok." Patrick said as he grabbed his books and a pencil, Ryan falls a sleep.

After Ryan walked away got Brendon thinking, why did he get hard when he stared into my eyes. What was going through his head, Brendon knew he's gay but was Ryan? No he's not, he's 100 percent straight, straight like a ruler. He has a girlfriend for god sake's, plus if he was gay, Brendon already knew he wouldn't go for him anyway, plus Brendon hates him with all of his being. And Ryan hates him the same way, they just can't stand each other. Imagine them in a room alone together for 3 hours, that's hell for both of them. Brendon laid in his bed thinking, he went on his laptop since he got his homework done and he was bored. He went on Skype first to see Spencer was on to talk to him, and he is. Brendon clicked on it and Spencer answered. "Whats up man?" Spencer asked. "Nothing, but want to know what happened when i left?" He asked, Spencer nodded his head. "Ok, well as i was walking home Ryan called me a fag to get my attention like always. And then a fight started. I tackled him, and he punched me in my face which made me lose my balance, and our faces was inches a part, he stared into my eyes then...i felt him get hard. Like a full on boner." He said. Spencer almost died of laughter,"And he calls us gay, yeah right! Well you are, but I'm certainly not." Spencer laughed. "I know! Oh and you'll love this part, i have him a black eye also." "Oh my god you're awesome Bden!" Spencer laughed. "I know Spence." He smiled. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed since I'm tired, see you at school tomorrow." Brendon smiled. "Ok, night man." Spencer smiled and Brendon got off. He put his laptop down and laid back down and fell asleep.


End file.
